Back from Camp
by Rikki Tivursky
Summary: Companion ultiship fic for a arc story I am working on with a friend, more shameless ship fluffss. [CanonxOC/wip]


It had barely been a couple of minutes since Nikkal and Ciel arrived back in Bellwood from their three day trip with the Saturdays. Already Nikkal noticed how fidgety, and impatient Ciel seemed to be acting, as they were dropped off. She knew exactly why Ciel was feeling that way, Three days was the longest that Ciel had ever been away from Ben, so Nikkal could understand why she wanted to land already. She had to admit that she was feeling the same way about being away from Rook.

But unlike her friend Nikkal had a better control over her urge of wanting to get to Rook's side right at that moment. If Ciel got any more antsy while they waited, Nikkal started thinking to herself that she might have to try and restrain Ciel in her chair to keep her from trying to jump out of the air ship. Which she didn't put past Ciel as it seemed like something she would try to do, especially if she was feeling desperate enough. So every so often Nikkal took a peek at Ciel to make sure she wasn't thinking about doing anything too hasty.

Nikkal was thankful that Ciel had managed to stay entirely in her seat by the time that the air ship landed. The two of them went through the usual goodbyes and thank yous with the Saturdays, for letting them come with them on their trip. Ciel even managed to joke with Zak for one last time, and hold him in a headlock to tease him before they left to get dropped off at their home. While they stood outside their home, Nikkal was giving a few last words before their ride drove off, leaving the two of them there alone. As they stood there for a moment Nikkal noticed that Ciel had gone back to not being able to keep still.

"It's ok you can go," Nikkal said to Ciel who turned to look at her surprised for a moment, until she realized that Nikkal knew what she wanted to do. A look of pure gratitude spread over Ciel's as she looked at Nikkal.

"Thank you," Ciel said to her space fox friend, before stepping closer to her to give her a big hug.

"Just make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble ok?" NIkkal asked Ciel, as she didn't want her friend getting into anything bad so soon after getting back into town.

"I promise," Ciel told her with a smile, as she stepped back from the hug and turned to start running down the street, "I'll call you later!" Ciel yelled at the top of her lungs at Nikkal before she got too out of range for her to hear her. Nikkal could only shake her head at Ciel's behavior as she watched her friend disappear down the street. Once Ciel was out of sight, Nikkal went inside to unpack, and unwind from the entire trip.

Running at almost her top speed Ciel was making quick work of the long distance she needed to travel to get from her house to Ben's. Once she saw that she was getting closer she slowed down to a stop, to pause for a moment so she could catch her breath from all of the hard running she had just done. She didn't want to show up at Ben's doorstep sounding like she had just finished a marathon. It had taken her a couple of minutes to bring her breathing down to a slow and normal pace, once she had that taken care of she continued the rest of the way to Ben's house.

Stepping onto the welcome mat outside the door, Ciel reached over to ring the doorbell, and stood there. As she waited she strained her ears to try and listen for any movement inside the house. She had forgotten about calling to even see if Ben was home, and ran right over without thinking about it. She wondered to herself if maybe no one was even home, which made her just a teeny bit worried. But as the worried feelings had started to bubble around in her stomach, she heard something moving from inside the house.

With a strong feeling of anticipation Ciel waited until she saw the door open to see what would happen. For a very brief second Ciel had the fear that Ben wouldn't be at home at all, and she would have to walk all the way back home before trying to find him. With the door opened enough to see who was answering, a look of pure excitement spread over Ciel's face. She managed to stay in the spot she was standing in, instead of throwing herself at Ben. Ben looked shocked when he saw Ciel standing there on the doorstep, seeing his expression Ciel's smile grew a little more.

"You're back," Ben said in a stunned tone as if he didn't believe that Ciel was actually there.

"Yeah we just got back," Ciel told him, as she shifted a little on her feet, and held onto the strap of her duffle bag that she realized she had carried the entire way. "Are you busy?" Ciel asked as she hoped that she hadn't caught him at a bad time or something.

"No I was just in my room, hanging out," Ben said to her as he stepped out of the way to let her in. Stepping inside Ciel walked a couple of steps and turned to wait for Ben as he closed the front door. Ciel led the way back to Ben's room as she didn't want to really hang out in the living room at the moment. Ben followed closely behind her, and once she entered into his room she slung her duffle bag off her shoulder. It hit the ground with a dull thump, and she made her way over to the bed where she let herself fall down on to the mattress face first.

She laid like that on the bed for a moment before moving her head to the side so she could breath easier.

"Its nice to know what a real bed feels like again," Ciel joked as she laid there, but she was partly telling the truth. Before she lapsed into silence, and during that few moments Ben made his way over to the bed, and sat down on the edge where he had been sitting before. As he sat in his spot he looked over at Ciel who was still laying there.

"So they don't many beds out in the wilderness?" Ben asked jokingly.

"No not really, and a sleeping bag is only comfortable for so long, there was also something that didn't make it easy to go to sleep." Ciel replied as she laid there.

"And what was that?" Ben asked curiously.

"I didn't have my usual sleeping buddy to cuddle against, so i couldn't sleep super comfortable," she said as she looked up at him. Smiling sheepishly at him, as she watched his face for his reaction. For a moment all he did was look at her with an intense look at his face, as he processed what she had just said. Sitting there for a moment, Ben scooted over to Ciel so he could pull her into a hug. Laying there on the bed he held Ciel close, not saying anything for a moment. He wasn't sure what to really say to respond to that, as he felt the exact same way.

Ciel let him hold her like that before she moved closer to him so she could hug him better, as the thing she wanted most over the past three days was to be able to hold onto Ben like she was at the moment. Being able to do that again was such a good feeling, that she really couldn't put it into words. The only thing she could really do was press her face against Ben's shoulder and hold onto him. For a while they laid just like that, holding onto each other, and not really moving much at all.

Until Ciel decided to take the first move, and moving her head just a little she leaned up and managed to kiss Ben on the Jaw. As it was the only place she could reach on him in the position she was laying in. After planting the kiss she pulled back, and rested her head back in the spot it had been before. A moment later Ben pulled Ciel closer, and a little higher up towards him from where she was laying. Not bothering to wait he pressed his mouth against Ciel's. A little harder than he normally did, as it was hard to try and control himself, as he had to wait three whole days for another chance to kiss Ciel. During those days he realized how much he missing getting to have her kisses whenever he wanted them. It was a tough ordeal for him to go through, but he had managed somehow barely. He did his best not to go too overboard with

**"I missed you so much," Ciel breathed in between kisses as the entire time she was away the one thing she wanted most was to be able to touch Ben again.**

"I almost went crazy without you," Ben admitted in an out of breath voice. While Ciel was gone the only thing he could focus his thoughts on was her. Little things that he missed about her, being able to hold her against his chest. Getting to taste her lips through the heavy kisses they usually had.


End file.
